Vigilantes
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In the city of Domino, two vigilantes roam to protect the city from evil. When Yugi got caught, one came to save him. Now the two start to develop feeling for him but they have a mission to complete and fast before the Equine King can gather them all?
1. Meeting with a Wolf of the Night

Zypher: Another new story for my growing list. I couldn't help but write this one, inspired by one of my favorite shows. So enjoy Vigilantes.

Prologue: In the darkest of nights, criminals run around, trying to make a living by robbing and stealing from others. The police could never succeed with capturing those that are tricky and can escape easily. But they never have a chance with the mysterious vigilantes on the watch. With their grace like movements, they are able to catch even the trickiest of criminals and deliver them to the police.

No one knows of their true identity or where they came from. Many who have seen them say that they were dressed in dark clothing and had the abilities of a wolf and the cunning of a fox.

When Yugi gets into trouble and meets them after they save him, will feelings lead the vigilantes to reveal themselves to the young boy? And what does a mastermind with a grudge against them want with the five items of the Moon?

* * *

Vigilantes

Chapter 1

* * *

A Saturday night, with cloudless skies and stars gleaming like little lights by the full moon. Upon a roof, two dark figures sat, watching for criminals that try to rob anything worth of value.

In another part of the city, Yugi was walking home with a bag full of groceries. He lived in the game shop but was all alone. He had friends that care for him, but they had their own homes and couldn't stay with Yugi. His grandfather died from a riot that happen long ago.

His parents were long gone after a car crash and Yugi was only but a baby then. He had no other relatives but he was glad he was able to have friends to care for him now.

He sighed softly. _'I wish I could have someone that will live with me. My friends have their own families to care for as well and I don't want to be a burden.'_ Yugi thought. As he went past an alley, a hand shot out and grabbed him, making him drop the bag as he was pulled inside and slammed up against a wall. "What's a kid like you doing out here all by your lonesome? Shouldn't you be home with your mommy?" the criminal said as Yugi whimpered in pain.

"Let go of me." Yugi whispered. "Oh no, you walked into my territory and now you have to pay by letting me have a little fun with you." The guy said with a greasy grin as he threw Yugi to the ground. "No! NO!" he screamed.

* * *

The two dark figures heard his cry and were quickly making their way to where he was. Piercing red eyes looking down into the alley and gasped. A thug was forcing himself onto a young child. The other growled lowly before jumping down, landing with the grace of a feline and snuck up behind him like a wolf on the prowl.

"Let the boy go." He hissed. The thug turned back to see him and gaped. He heard rumors about two shadowed people that roamed around Domino, protecting those from criminals, thugs, rapists, you name it. "I said, let the child go." The figure hissed again and the thug did as he was told and ran off, scared out of his wits. Yugi sat up and looked to him.

_'I remember seeing something like him before but where?'_ Yugi thought. The figure came up to him and held a hand out. He grabbed it and the figure pulled him up. He dusted off his pants and looked up to him once more. "Thanks for helping me. I thought he would've raped me if you didn't come to help." Yugi said as they came out from the alley.

Yugi was finally able to get a good look of the person that saved him and was in awe. Like many newspapers say, the shadowed figure wore a lot of black. His tail was like that of a dragon's but was furry like that of a wolf's or a fox's. His hands were covered with glove like paws and his head was covered with a ebony black wolf mask. All you could see was the person's crimson eyes.

Yugi blushed slightly when the person turned back to him, holding his bag. "Here, I believe this belongs to you." The vigilante said. Yugi nodded and took the bag from him. The vigilante knelt down to him and placed a paw on his cheek. "If you are ever in trouble again young one, don't hesitate to call us." The vigilante said and Yugi nodded, his blush intensifying more.

The vigilante got up once more and with a gust of wind which caused Yugi to cover his eyes, the vigilante was gone. Yugi looked around for him but all he saw was a note. He picked it up and read it.

"Under the light of the moon do the wolves hunt with might. If one call for them then they shall come to help in price for companion's light." Yugi read and smiled softly. _'He longs for company just as I do.'_ he thought as he headed home.

* * *

Up on another roof, the person that helped Yugi watched. Another person landed beside him. "Playing hero again, Aqua?" the person asked. The person known as Aqua nodded. "Yeah, the boy is too innocent to be fated to such sin. I couldn't leave him alone to try and fight that thug off, Yami." Aqua said.

The other vigilante sat beside him. "Yes but you know we can't keep an eye on him and make sure the Lupine Prince isn't found by the Equine King. With him having the Black Cobra and Gold Scorpion, it will be hard. I know we both want companionship like before, Aqua, but we can't complete our mission that easily." Yami murmured and Aqua sighed. "I know, Yami." Aqua said as he watched Yugi once more before he left around the corner.

Yami placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get to the Domino Museum, I heard earlier that the New Moon Mirror was found and we need to get there before Pegasus." Yami said and they made their way off to get said item.

* * *

Two figures landed on the roof of the museum. "Are you sure this is where the New Moon Mirror is supposed to be? The last time we followed what you said, Pegasus almost killed us for failing." The first shadowed figure said, glaring at the golden yellow creature that was beside him. Wine red eyes glared at him as well.

"Well sorry! It wasn't my fault that the Blue Moonstone was taken by those stupid wolf vigilantes before we could get it. But at least we got it back." The golden yellow sphinx spoke, using his scorpion like tail to carve out a hole big enough for them to slip inside.

"Fine! I don't care, as long as we don't fail this mission. Bakura and Marik can do a better job than us." The other spoke once more as he jumped inside, landing quietly. He shifted into a form of a cobra and slither under the infra red sensors that covered most of the room where the mirror was held.

He became his original form once more and cut off the security alarm and cameras so they wouldn't be found out. The other jumped down and walked over to the display that held the mirror. He used his tail to cut a hole through the glass and picked up the mirror. "That makes two. Only three more to go." The person said as the other walked back over to him.

"Shut up and come on Toben before the Wolves of the Four Moons get here." The person growled as he threw up a grappling hook through the hole up in the roof. "But we're already here." A voice said and they turned to see them. "What a sight for sore eyes. If it isn't the two wolves. Where's your two partners, the Sapphire Dragon and Scarlet Phoenix?" Crimson hissed.

"They are currently somewhere looking for the Red Moon Pendant. But for now, we are going to take care of you. Now hand over to New Moon Mirror, Black Cobra." Yami hissed. "Sorry, but we are not taking another failure. The Equine King wants us to find the Lupine Prince before you and we are not tolerant for failure again ever since we almost lost the Blue Moonstone." Crimson said as he prepared to fight, placing the mirror in his bag.

"You won't get away with this." Aqua snarled as he brought out his weapon of choice, the Blade of Stars. Yami took out his Moonshine Whip and went to attack Crimson. He jumped up and brought out his Poisoned Daggers and went to slash at Yami's chest. While Yami was fighting with him, Aqua went to attack Toben.

Toben brought out his Scorpion Tail Ballista and went to attack Aqua as well.

The battle raged on and soon, the security was alerted and they have to stop where they were. "So sorry that our battle couldn't continue Yami, but we gotta go. Can't have so weak, pathetic security guards arresting us." Crimson said as he threw a smoke bomb before both he and Toben escaped through the roof and into the night.

As the smoke cleared, Yami and Aqua heard that the security guards were getting closer and they both left as well, turning into wolves of the night, Aqua hissed as he scratched himself on one of the exhibit models and some fur fell from his sleek coat as they jumped through the roof as well.

The guards made it into the room and saw that the mirror was gone. "Ishizu, we have a problem here." One of the guards said and a woman with long, black hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She sighed softly.

"The prophecy is starting to come true. Soon, the Lupine Prince will be revealed once all five items of the moon are together. Hopefully the Wolves of the Four Moons succeed before Pegasus does." Ishizu said quietly as the guards examined the room.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi headed to school and his friends greeted him. "Hey Yugi, there was something new in the newspapers today. They say there was a robbery at the museum and the New Moon Mirror was stolen. All they found at the crime scene was a trace of wolf fur and a note." Jou said. "Really?" Yugi asked, remembering the familiar wolf vigilante that saved him yesterday. _'But it couldn't have been him. I know he wouldn't steal anything.'_

He asked for the paper and Jou gave it to him. He looked through the article and saw the piece that talked about the note that was left there.

"Ishizu, the museum curator said that the note is important to some sort of prophecy that will happen soon. She also says that whoever the black fur belongs to isn't the one who stolen the New Moon Mirror. Her answer left the police baffled but they are still on a search for whoever stolen the mirror and matches the fur sample that was left." The article read. Yugi was worried. He remembered the color of the person's fur that saved him from last night.

_'I can't believe what they say. Ishizu knows the truth. I should go talk with her before they capture the wrong person.'_ Yugi thought as he handed the paper back to Jou. "We better get to class before we're late. You guys don't mind if I head somewhere after school, do you?" Yugi asked. "Of course not, just be careful. I heard that there was another jailbreak and criminals are roaming around the streets like flies." Diamond murmured.

Yugi nodded and they went inside to start their morning classes.

* * *

Yami and Aqua sat upon a building, this time not wearing their wolf identity. They were looking in a bowl of water that was showing them another two figures. "How's it going, Seto?" Yami asked. "Not so good, we can't located the Red Moon Pendant here in Egypt. Do you think it changed it's location?" Seto asked.

"It may have, was it a red moon there last night?" Aqua asked and he nodded. "Then it definitely changed locations. We'll check out where it got transferred to and we'll contact you later." Yami said and he nodded before the image disappeared.

Yami sighed. "So far, Pegasus has two of the items, the New Moon Mirror and the Blue Moonstone. All we have is the Full Moon Charm. What we're missing is the Red Moon Pendant and the Gold Moon Bracelet. We'll never find the prince if we don't get those items before Pegasus along with getting the items he has now." Yami said.

"But what can we do? He has four of the greatest hunters on his side. The Black Cobra and the Gold Scorpion along with their partners Bronze Jackal and Silver Falcon." Aqua said. "We'll figure something out. We wasn't sent on this mission to fail." Yami murmured. He nodded and looked up when they heard a howl.

A silver wolf jumped down in front of them, looking to them with yellow eyes. "Silver Fang, what are you doing here? I thought you were up north." Yami said. /I was but it seems you two need some help. I heard that the Black Cobra and Gold Scorpion gotten hold of the New Moon Mirror. I know that finding the prince is major for the Moon Wolf clan./ Silver Fang said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Aqua asked. /The Gold Moon Bracelet is hidden somewhere in the city. The Equine King has no clue where it is but I do. He has already sent out Bronze Jackal and Silver Falcon to see if they could find it so we must hurry./ Silver Fang said. They nodded and started to jump from roof to roof, hoping they would find the bracelet before Pegasus' lackeys do.

* * *

After school, Yugi waved goodbye to his friends before he left for the museum. They museum was empty and Yugi thought that Ishizu wouldn't be there. "Young one, you have came to ask me about what happened last night, haven't you?" Ishizu asked as she came out from another hallway.

He turned to her and nodded. "Yes, I met someone last night and he happened to have saved me from a thug. He wore a lot of black and had paws and tail of an ebony black wolf. Even his wolf mask was that color. The article that talked about the accident last night fit that description and I'm worried the police may mistake him for whoever stole the New Moon Mirror." Yugi explained.

"I know that you are worried but don't worry. He along with his partner have the cunning of a fox so getting captured by the police isn't an option. They are doing this for a reason that is very important to them. Come with me." Ishizu said as she led Yugi into a hidden room that wasn't part of the exhibits.

Inside, it was like a planetarium room. Stars lit the room dimly and an artificial full moon hung above them. "What is this room?" Yugi asked. "This room tells the legend of the Wolves of the Four Moons." Ishizu said as a picture showed up in the artificial sky in a bout of mist.

"Long ago, in a kingdom high above the clouds, there lived a prince. He was very lonely and sad. His parents were gone and so was his grandfather. So he was left to rule the Sky alone. His wish was to have a companion but his friends of the other planets could not stay for they have to keep rule over their own kingdoms.

"But in the night, when the moon shined above his kingdom, a silver wolf came to him with a riddle that may solve his problem. 'What is the light that shines at night but disappears in daylight's might?' The wolf said. The young prince tried hard to think of the answer for he has never been able to witness such because he always stayed inside the palace. But he remembered that the wolf appeared at night but never came at daylight's time.

"He guessed that it was the moon that appears at night and disappears in daylight's might and his answer was correct. The wolf granted his wish and told him to wait outside when the moon was full. The young prince was glad that his wish for company will come true. So on the night of the full moon, two wolves appeared, one black and the other a ghostly white with a crimson colored mark on his back and paws. But they deceived the little prince and became a human and dragon.

"The little prince was surprised but soon gotten used to them being around. But what the little prince didn't know was that the two wolves loved him more than a brother and vowed to protect him. But there was a problem. A man that was always named the Equine King wanted to marry the young Sky Prince and confronted him with the proposal but was stopped by the two wolves. He wasn't planning to give up so easily and fought a battle to the death with them for the boy's hand in marriage. The two wolves lost and the prince cried for them.

"He banished the man away and to never return and the silver wolf came back later that night. The prince asked for another wish from the wolf and he was happy to grant him that wish. The prince wanted the two he loves to come back to him and the wolf granted his wish along with him to become the prince of the wolf so he has power to banish the Equine King forever under the moon and stars. The three of them lived happily under the shine of the moon.

"The day they were to marry, under a beautiful gold moon, the Equine King came back and killed off the prince before their vows can be completed. The silver wolf wanted to help his remaining kin and made five items of the Moon and sent the prince's soul down to earth to be reborn and hidden from the Equine King or now known as Pegasus. In order to find the prince, they need the Red Moon Pendant, Gold Moon Bracelet, Blue Moonstone, Full Moon Charm and the New Moon Mirror.

"In this time, those three are still hunting for said items to bring back the prince, the two wolves for their love and Pegasus for the boy's hand once again, no matter whether he resists. Pegasus also wants to kill off the two wolves once and for all so they won't be a problem. And he has help now." Ishizu recited, the mist changing from the last scene from the past to a picture of Pegasus and four figures beside him.

One was a black sphinx wearing armor made of snake skin tinted black, a hood that was like a cobra's that came from his neck and the face mask resemble the deadly king cobra. The fangs that protruded from his mouth carried deadly venom that with one bite, a human victim would be dead. He also had two sheaths with daggers that were poisonous.

The golden yellow sphinx wore gold armor that was like the shell of a scorpion and his tail was like a scorpion's as well, stinger and all. Deadly pinchers came from the side of his muzzle and he carried a ballista that looked like a scorpion's tail.

The white haired teen had a pair of jackal ears, tail and paws and that were a bronzed color. His eyes were a dark brown and he had two bronze sais hanging from his belt. The other had spiky platinum blond hair, dark lavender eyes, a pair of silver falcon wings on his back and a mask that resembled a falcon's beak. He had a deadly axe strapped onto his back and taloned feet with sharp claws.

"They are the Black Cobra, Silver Falcon, Gold Scorpion and Bronze Jackal. They are the best treasure hunters that live and are working for Pegasus to find the five Moon items in return, Pegasus would grant them someone to have as a companion for like the prince, they were lonely as well and are desperate for anyone that looks good to them that they could love." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded as he looked back to the mist that showed them. _'If they are searching, I better keep away from them. They could be major trouble and may use me for bait if they are planning to capture hostages instead of finding someone.'_ Yugi thought.

A thought popped into his mind as he looked at them closely. "Wait! They look like four of my friends! My friends may be in danger if they see them!" Yugi exclaimed. "Don't worry, I believe that the two wolves will help you out before anything bad happens." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded even thought he was still worried for the safety of his friends. "You better get home Yugi, it's starting to get late now." Ishizu said and he nodded as he left from the room and then realized something. "Wait, how did she know my name?" Yugi wondered before he left.

* * *

Ryou and Diamond were heading home after a long day of games at the arcade. "I don't know why Mr. Conner gave us so much homework." Diamond groaned as they rounded the corner. "Don't worry, Diamond. You must be tired so if you like, I'll do your homework for you so you can rest. We do have the same class." Ryou said with a smile. She smiled as well. "Thanks, Ryou." She said.

Unknown to them, two figure watched them from above. "Well, well. Look what we have here. A boy that looks like me and a little girl that resembles you, Crimson." The teen said, bronzed jackal ears twitching slightly. "Shut up, Bakura. I can see that. So what are we going to do with them?" Crimson asked with a grumble.

"We follow them. That boy is good enough to be a companion to me and I will have him no matter what. We just need to slip by Pegasus when we have them. Remember, he is looking for hostages that will lure out the Wolves of the Four Moons" Bakura said.

Crimson nodded and they went to follow Ryou and Diamond back home.

* * *

As Yugi was walking home, he saw something glimmer in the grass and he walked over, picking up the item. It was a gold bracelet with an engraved picture of the full moon on the white pearl that was on the bracelet.

"It's so pretty. I wonder who lost it?" Yugi wondered as he placed the bracelet on. He continued the rest of the way home and went up to his room after locking the door to the game shop so no criminals will try and sneak inside and steal something.

He laid down in bed and looked at the bracelet once more before he went to bed.

A shadowed form appeared in his skylight and with silence, he opened the window and jumped down. "I know Yami told me to not worry about the boy but I can't help it. I feel as if we should remember him somewhere." Aqua said quietly as he admired the young boy and saw something shining from his wrist. He took a closer look and gasped. "It's the Gold Moon Bracelet. But how did he find it?" Aqua asked himself.

"Well, if he has it then I better stay with him tonight. Can't let Pegasus or his lackeys find out about him." he murmured once more and turned into an ebony black wolf and jumped onto the bed, making sure he didn't wake up the smaller boy and laid down beside him. _'You deserve a companion just like Yami and I. I'll watch over you until our wish comes true and we find our little moon prince once more.'_ Aqua thought and he fell asleep.

* * *

Pegasus grinned as he looked at the two items he had. "The New Moon Mirror and the Blue Moonstone. Just three more left and soon, I'll find the little prince and make him mine along with the world and those two wolves won't be able to stop me ever again." Pegasus said with a laugh. A person came out from another room, wine red eyes glaring at him. "That's all wonderful and all, horse boy, but when are we getting our little companions? I'm not doing all this searching for nothing." Toben said.

"Don't worry, my lovely scorpion," Pegasus started. "Don't call me that." Toben growled. "Fine, Toben. I'll get you a companion since you as well as the others are starved for love just like me. I'll make sure your companion is the greatest you have ever seen before. As beautiful as the moon, sun and stars. He will be so irresistible that you will take him to bed as fast as you see him." Pegasus promised.

"He better be or else I'll pump your bloodstream so full of venom that you will die before you came say your own name." Toben growled, tail swaying with anger and the stinger dripping venom onto the floor.

"Like I said, do not worry. How about this. I'll go and look for someone for you and Marik now while you two go and help Bakura and Crimson with finding the Gold Moon Bracelet before those two lousy moon wolves. I sensed that it's somewhere in the city now." Pegasus said.

Toben nodded as he walked over to him and grabbed his head, craning it backwards to show his main blood vein and held the stinger of his tail up to it. "The two you bring back better be good looking that me and Marik will be going insane with lust and love or else." Toben said before he left, readjusting the gold scorpion mask he wore.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's it for chapter one. Please review while I start on the next chapter.


	2. Remembering the Past

Zypher: 'Ello all and welcome to Chapter 2 of Vigilantes. I know you all must be wondering who the Moon Prince is (if you didn't guess already). So in this chapter, we shall see a flashback about the past. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Vigilantes

Chapter 2

* * *

As Yugi and Aqua slept, he started to have a dream. The Gold Moon Bracelet glowed softly as it started to show Yugi the past. His past.

-Dream-

The Sky Prince was sitting on his throne, looking around the empty throne room sadly. His friends visited by earlier but they had to go when their parents called for them to come back. He really wished they could stay but he knew they had to do their duty as upcoming kings and queens.

He sighed softly and got up, walking back to his room, the ethereal white cape trailing behind him. When he reached his room, he looked out to the darkened sky. _'I hate being alone. My friends have their own things to attend to and my grandfather died a long time ago, leaving me to rule the skies alone. I wish I could have someone, anyone to be here with me.'_ The little prince thought.

He watched as a shooting star went by in the night sky before he went to bed, falling. Unknown to him, someone heard his wish.

In his dreams, he was in a small plain surrounded by flowers that glowed the color of moonlight. It was nighttime in the plain as well. He heard a howl and looked around before he saw a silver wolf running towards him. The wolf stopped in front of him. /You must be the young prince that has called for me./ The wolf said.

"I did? I don't remember saying anything that would call you here to my dreams." The young prince said. /Ah, but you did young prince Yugi. Your wish is what brought me here. You may never have known but there are many beasts and animals that live in the cosmos, helping those that wish for something that would make them happy but there are some that would bring ill fortune to those that wish for something. You are lucky to have called me to help you with your wish of companionship but first, you must answer a riddle./ the wolf spoke and he nodded.

/What is the light that shines at night but disappears in daylight's might?/ he asked and the small prince thought hard. As he thought upon the riddle, the scenery changed to that of daytime and the wolf disappeared and he was shocked to see him gone. "Where did you go?" Young Yugi called.

/I have never left. I am merely helping you on your way to figuring out my riddle./ the wolf spoke again and he smiled, glad the wolf never left. He then thought about the appearance and disappearance of the wolf.

_'He_ _came at night but disappeared in the daylight. He is silver like the moon's light. Wait, that might be the answer to the riddle.'_ The young prince thought as it became night once more and the wolf appeared again.

/Have you figure out the riddle young Yugi?/ The wolf asked and he nodded. "Is it the moonlight?" he answered and the wolf smiled as he nodded. /Very good, young prince. Many have never guess the riddle right for they never look closely at what stands before them./ The wolf said.

"I know, when the land changed from night to day and you disappeared but never left, I thought about the moon because your fur resembles the light of the moon and the moon never stays for long when day comes but it is still there, waiting to show in the night sky once again." Yugi said.

/Very observant. I grant you your wish then. For now, you will have a part of the Moon Wolf kin living with you. They will never leave you or abandon you for something else. They will protect you from anything that should harm you and do anything they can do to give you what you want./ The wolf said and the young sky prince nodded.

The wolf walked over to him and nuzzled him softly. Yugi gently stoke the wolf's silvery fur. "I hope we will see each other again." Yugi said and the wolf nodded before pulling back form his gentle caress. /Do not worry. We will meet again one day in the living world but for now, I must go./ The wolf said and ran off.

/It will be best for you to wake up now young prince for your new companions are waiting for you./ The wolf said once more as the nighttime plains disappeared and the young prince woke up.

He opened soft violet eyes and looked around. He heard a whimper and looked to the end of his bed to see two wolves, one black and the other a ghostly white with a crimson patch of fur on his back and paws.

They were both sitting in the moonlight the shone through the window. He removed the covers off himself and crawled over to where they sat. He lifted a hand to them and the crimson and white wolf licked it gently before nuzzling it, whimpering like a young wolf pup.

He smiled as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around the wolf's sleek neck softly. _'Thank you, silver wolf.'_ he thought quietly. The silver wolf watched him from the window silently. /You're welcome, young prince. I hope Yami and Aqua will bring you many days of happiness./ he said before he disappeared as the sun started to rise silently over the clouds.

* * *

Like the silver wolf predicted, young prince Yugi's days in the palace were filled with happiness ever since Yami and Aqua came. He was never seen without them by his side and they never left Yugi for anything unless it was important and they couldn't go with him.

But one night, under a full moon, while Yugi was asleep, Yami looked over to Aqua and with a small nod of their heads as agreement, they left the room silently. Yugi woke up and noticed they were gone and was worried that they may have been taken away for reasons unknown. He got up and went to look for them.

He was getting extremely worried when he didn't find them anywhere and headed to the gardens, the last place they would go if they could go with Yugi anywhere. He looked around quietly, trying to see if they were anywhere and almost gave up until he heard a soft howl around the clearing of the gardens where the moon would shine directly and headed there.

He found Yami and Aqua howling up to the moon. He watched, wondering what they could be doing and gasped when he saw a mist cover them both and was depressed, thinking that they were heading back to where they came and left silently, not wanting to see them leave.

He jumped though when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Why are you sad, young prince? Did you think we would really leave you alone again?" A voice spoke and he turned to see an older teen that looked like him and a black dragon. _'How did they get here unless...'_ he thought before he looked up to the older. "Are you one of the wolves that were with me?" he asked quietly and he nodded.

"Yes, we thought this would be the best time to show that we can change forms as well." Yami said and Yugi smiled as he hugged him. Aqua walked over. "We should head back in, it is still late." Aqua said and they nodded as Yami picked up the young prince and headed back inside.

Yugi was happy as he conversed with Yami and Aqua, learning more about the Moon Wolves and many other things. Unknown to him, the longer he stayed around Yami and Aqua, the more their feelings grew for the young prince.

When they first met, they couldn't help but love the young prince. They hoped that one day, all the protection, devotion and care they gave to Yugi will give them his love.

* * *

But a few days later, an evil king came to the palace, calling himself the Equine King. They became their wolf forms when he came in and snarled, feeling that he might have some type of evil intention upon coming here.

"King Pegasus, what brings you here?" Yugi asked. "Prince Yugi, I came here with a proposal. I have heard that you were alone and wish for someone to be here with you. I ask you for your hand in marriage." Pegasus said and that shocked him.

"I don't know, this is all so sudden. May I think about this first before I answer?" Yugi asked. He nodded and took Yugi's hand, kissing it lightly before letting go. "I hope you will agree to my proposal, young prince. You shouldn't have to rule the Sky Palace alone. I shall be back in three days time." Pegasus said before he left.

Yugi sighed as he sat on his throne. Yami became human once more and looked down to him, worried. _'What if he does agree to his proposal? That's means we'll never have a chance to be with him. I must find out now if he will return our feelings.'_ he thought, looking down silently.

_'At least, if he doesn't return our feeling, we can wish him a happy life before we leave for his wish would be cancelled because he has another.'_ he thought again before he looked to Yugi again.

"Yugi, I have something to ask of you." Yami spoke and he looked over to him. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I want to know, do you have any feelings for anyone right now?" Yami asked. Yugi wondered why he brought up that question. "Well, yes I do. I happen to have felt these emotions when we first met." Yugi said. "What brought up such a question Yami?" he asked.

"Well, I have something to tell you. When we first met Yugi, we have gained so many emotions upon seeing you but the one we could never get rid of was our love for you. We dreamt of you every night when we sleep and hoped that everything we've done for you will bring you to love us back. That's why we have taken these forms.

"I am worried that you would've married King Pegasus and leave us alone. I had to know if you return our feeling for if you don't, we shall leave and go back to our home for the wish that you made would be cancelled for you found someone else to take away your loneliness. We would hate to see you with Pegasus and love him like we wanted to love you." Yami explained, keeping his head down.

Yugi was surprised hearing this from him. He actually felt the same for both of them when they became a mortal form but he thought he would never have a chance with them for they were wolves and deserve to be with someone of their own kind.

"Are you sure, Yami?" Yugi asked, hoping this wasn't some sort of dream. "I am sure and the moon shines, Yugi. We both love you we hope that you will not marry Pegasus." Yami said.

Yugi got up from the throne and walked over to him. He lifted Yami's head and placed a light kiss on his own lips. "Don't worry, I will not marry Pegasus for the sake of you both not leaving me." Yugi whispered and he smiled as they indulged themselves into another kiss.

* * *

The three days passed quickly and in those three days did Yami, Yugi and Aqua became closer through body, mind and soul. Pegasus came back to see what Yugi's decision was. "So little prince, what is your decision?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm sorry, Pegasus, but I can't take your proposal." Yugi murmured. "But why not? There isn't anyone else here that I would see you not spending your life with." Pegasus said, now angry at the thought that there was someone else the prince may have found in those three days.

"Actually, there is someone. I wished for someone to keep me company and my wish came true. If you came sooner King Pegasus, maybe I would have take your offer but now, I couldn't betray them by marrying you." he explained and he was fuming.

"Ok then, little prince. I will obey your wish for now but if I do happen to figure out who you are infatuated with, I will kill them and you will have no choice but to marry me." Pegasus hissed and stomped out from the palace.

Yugi cried softly at the thought of Yami and Aqua being dead and he went to them for comfort. "Don't worry, Yugi. We will protect you and we will not lose our lives to that jealous king." Aqua said and Yugi smiled, glad that they will never leave him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yugi had to go somewhere for a private conference with another kingdom and unfortunately, couldn't bring Yami and Aqua with him so they stayed in the gardens, waiting for him to come back.

But Pegasus came back once again, trying to find out the person that Yugi was so infatuated with. When he spotted them, he knew that must be the ones since no one else lives in the palace with the young prince.

He stood behind them, holding a sword. "So, you are the ones that the little prince happens to love." Pegasus growled, gripping his sword tightly. Yami got up and glared at him. "Yes and what is it to you? We have been here longer and you dare come into the palace asking for his hand in marriage. If we didn't come to fill his world with happiness and love, we would have felt shame for letting him marry such a pompous king." Yami said as he and Aqua became wolves once more and growled at him.

Pegasus roared in anger and charged at them, ready to fight them to the death for the young prince's hand in marriage. They fought long and fierce under the light of the full moon, sword clashing with claws and blocking teeth that aimed for him. But with a move they weren't expecting, he sliced their throats in one swift sweep and the moon turned a blood red slowly as their blood split.

Pegasus laughed with triumph. "Now Yugi belongs to me and there's nothing you can do about it." Pegasus jeered and left them for dead. In the kingdom Yugi was visiting, he saw the moon changing from it's pale white the a blood red and knew that Yami and Aqua were in trouble and quickly made his way back to the palace.

He looked everywhere for Yami and Aqua and checked the gardens last. What he saw made him cry. Yami and Aqua lay on the plush green grass now red with their blood, their fur coated with the blood that gathered around them. "No," Yugi said softly as he walked over to them. He knelt down beside him, not caring if his pristine clothes were coated in the blood.

"Please, let this be a bad dream." Yugi whispered again as he pat Aqua's neck softly. He didn't feel a pulse and he cried, wishing that they would come back to him. If they were to die then he will join them. He kissed Yami and Aqua's muzzle softly before he got up and left back into the palace, ready to end his life from this horrible nightmare.

When he came to his room, he saw the silver wolf sitting on his bed. /What happened young prince?/ he asked. "Yami and Aqua are dead. Someone came and killed them when I was gone." Yugi explained, still crying. The silver wolf jumped off his bed and nuzzled him and he leaned down to hug him.

/Do not fret, young prince. I shall grant your wish and bring them back. Not only will you have them back but I will make you the Prince of the Moon so you can care for all of the Moon Wolves that still live. They deserve someone as caring as you./ The silver wolf said and he smiled.

He fell asleep after he knew his wish would be granted and when he woke up the next day, Yami and Aqua were beside him, alive and well. "I told you, Yugi, we will never leave you." Yami said and Yugi smiled as he hugged them, glad that they were back.

* * *

That day, Pegasus came back, hoping to get Yugi's hand in marriage but he banished him away for murder and when he saw that Yami and Aqua were alive again, he was appalled. When he asked, all they said was this:

"As long as the new Lupine Prince is alive, we will never die."

He knew that the only way to get rid of them was to kill Yugi since he was the only person they would stay nearby and as much as he hated the idea, he really didn't care for they were the problem in the first place.

* * *

A year living in the Sky Palace, Yugi voted that they should live somewhere and Yami took him to the Moon Palace where they lived among the other moon wolves and Grisolkes(1) that inhabited the plains of moonlit grass, trees and flowers.

They lived happily there and Yugi was even more happy when Yami and Aqua proposed to him. He gladly accepted the proposal and they were set to marry under the Gold Moon which was only a few days away but those few days was all Pegasus needed to complete his plan.

* * *

When the Gold Moon shined, their wedding was ready and Yugi was so happy when his friends came. He never learned how they found out but he had a guess that Yami and Aqua told them about it. They were happy that Yugi found someone that he could be with forever when they couldn't.

But the shock of it all was when the jealous king showed up as quick as a flash and stabbed the young prince in the heart with a dagger. With a mocking laugh, he disappeared once more before the Grisolke guards captured him.

Yami knelt down beside the young prince, tears coming to his eyes as he held the young boy in his arms. "Yugi, please. Don't speak. We will save you." Yami whispered but he only shook his head.

"Please Yami, I can't stay this time. I wish I could so I can live with you and Aqua like before but I can't. You have died once and I guess fate decided it was my turn. I really don't want to leave you." Yugi said and coughed up a little blood. "No Yugi, we can't live without you."

"Don't worry, the silver wolf will take care of me. But now...I have to go." Yugi whispered.

That night, the young Moon Prince, Yugi, died under the Gold Moon, a rare sight to see but not a sight to see when your only love was killed by a jealous person. After the wedding changed funeral and Yugi was buried, Yami and Aqua stayed in the room they once shared with Yugi, hoping that one day they would find their young prince once again.

The silver wolf that helped Yugi came back, feeling sad for his only kin._ 'Don't worry, I'll fix this problem.'_ The silver wolf thought as he headed for Yugi's grave. Once he was there, he saw the crying spirit of Yugi. /Yugi, do you want to be alive again?/ The wolf asked and he looked up, nodding. -Yes, I want to be with Yami and Aqua again. I don't want to be dead.- he said quietly.

/Ok then, I shall send your spirit down to earth but I'm afraid you will know nothing of your past. Will you accept this young prince?/ The wolf asked again. Yugi looked down before nodding. -If it means I can be with Yami and Aqua again then I will sacrifice my memory of my past to have a life on Earth.- Yugi said. He nodded and with a few spell words, Yugi's spirit was sent down to a woman that was wishing for a child.

/Now I need to make the items that will help Yami and Aqua find the young prince once more and live their lives like they should have./ he spoke as he made five items based off the four phases of the moon along with the rare moon that many humans have never seen before.

He sent them to different parts of the world and told Yami and Aqua what Yugi wished for and they left down to earth as well, keeping themselves secret by becoming the vigilant Wolves of the Four Moons and joined with the Sapphire Dragon and Garnet Phoenix when they met.

-End Dream-

Aqua woke up quietly and looked down to Yugi with a smile as he got up and nuzzled him. _'You are such a wonderful person, little one. I hope that you are the one that is our little prince that we have lost long ago.' _Aqua thought before he got up. "I summon you, Gris. Protect the young one when we cannot." Aqua spoke softly and in a dim light, a black and brown striped Grisolke stood in the room.

/What do you want me to do, Night Wolf?/ Gris asked.

"Protect this boy. There's something about him that draws me to him and he has the Gold Moon Bracelet. As long as Pegasus is still at large, I want you to protect him and any friends he has. Since he has the best treasure hunters that are starved for love on his side, he will do anything to please them in order for them to keep helping him find the items of the moon. If he find him then he may not just take him to get the bracelet but give him to the Black Cobra, Bronze Jackal, Silver Falcon and Gold Scorpion as a playmate and I don't want him to be fated to that." Aqua explained.

Gris nodded and laid down beside the bed. /I will protect him with my life for he almost resembles the moon prince./ Gris said and he nodded. _'I thought of that too.'_ Aqua thought before he left, knowing Yami may be wondering where he went to right about now. Before he closed the window, he pulled out a note from the shoulder bag he wore and dropped it on the side table, explaining why Gris is there.

* * *

Bakura and Crimson watched Ryou and Diamond from their shared bedroom window from a nearby roof. _'So beautiful. I must have him.'_ Bakura thought as he continued to watch Ryou.

Ryou shivered, feeling that something or soemone was watching him. Diamond looked to him as she closed the book. "What the matter, Ryou?" she asked. "I have a feeling someone is watching me but I don't see nothing outside." Ryou said as he looked out the window and almost thought he saw something gleam on the roof nearby.

"It must be that homework getting to you. Why don't you get some rest. We both need it." Diamond said as she climbed off the bottom bunk and climbed onto the top one. Ryou nodded and went to his bed, turning off the lights silently and got comfortable under the warm sheets of his bed.

Bakura grinned when he saw the lights go off. "Time to collect our prize." he said as he jumped off the roof and landed on the tree that sat near the window without rustling a single leaf. He took out a bronze sai and silently made a hole big enough for Crimson to slip in. Once he did, Crimson jumped and became a cobra, landing in Bakura's outstretched hand lightly.

He moved his hand over to the window and Crimson slipped inside, landing on the floor with a silent plop and became a mortal again. He got up, unlocking the window and opened it, letting Bakura in. "Come on, let's make this quick before they wake up. You know what to do, Crimson." Bakura said and he nodded, walking over to them quietly and knelt down beside Ryou.

He brought out his fangs and lightly nicked his neck, causing a little venom to slip into his bloodstream to knock him out but not enought to kill him. He crawled onto the top bunk and did the same to Diamond, looking down to her affectionately before picking her up.

"Let's get out of here. We can worry about the bracelet later." Crimson murmured as he jumped off the top bunk and went over to the window, unfurling his wings before jumping out and caught the air beneath them.

Bakura became a bronze jackal that was larger than any normal one that people may have seen before he picked up Ryou, slinging him onto his back before jumping out the window, landing softly and they both headed back for the hideout.

* * *

Pegasus searched through the city, wanting to keep his promise to the two ill-tempered people of their little group. _'I can't lose them, I must find someone that they will be happy with.'_ Pegasus thought and them he heard some music from a nearby building.

_'Hmm, sounds like something Marik and Toben would listen to in this time. I should check into this.'_ he thought and let a pair of white feathered wings appear on his back and he flew up to the window where the music was coming from.

He almost gasped out loud at the similarity of the two on the bed compared to Marik and Toben with slight differences.

Malik bobbed his head as he listened to Feel Good Inc. from the Gorillaz soundtrack, reading a magazine. Topaz sat beside him, listening to another CD from his headphones. _'They look perfect enough. Maybe I could ask Marik and Toben for a little time with them after they meet.'_ Pegasus thought as he let his magic slip through the glass of their window and envelop them in a sleeping haze.

Malik wondered why he was feeling sleepy all of a sudden but didn't ponder on it as he fell asleep, dropping the magazine he was reading. Topaz wasn't far behind him, the Linkin Park CD continuing playing Numb.

Pegasus smirked as he opened the window and slipped inside. He picked them up, taking the headphones off Topaz and left without a sound.

_'Hopefully those two will be happy with my find.'_

* * *

Yami found the location of the Red Moon Pendant and already contacted Seto and Ruby about it. After he did so, he waited for Aqua, having a pretty good idea of where he went. When he saw the black wolf appear, he smirked softly.

"Couldn't keep yourself away from the boy for long, can you?" he asked tauntingly. He growled as he became a dragon once more. "Shut it Yami. I'm glad I did go to visit him for he has found the Gold Moon Bracelet somehow and I wasn't planning to let Pegasus know about him. Gris even agreed with my thought for I think he could be hosting our little prince's soul but he hasn't been awakened yet." Aqua explained.

Yami took this to thought._ 'Maybe he could be the one. Only those that have a spirit that is related to one of the kings or queens of the cosmos from long ago would be able to see that moon items. That's what Silver Fang told us.'_ Yami thought.

"I'll take this to thought, Aqua. We'll keep an eye on him but we must keep it secret. If Pegasus finds out we watch over him, he may suspect something and not just that but he might think the boy is the revived moon prince." Yami said and Aqua nodded.

"But for now, let's see if we can find out where he's hiding right now. If we can do that much then we may be able to snag the Blue Moonstone and New Moon Mirror. By now he might have sent out his cronies to look for the Gold Moon Bracelet." Yami said and Aqua nodded once more and they headed off to find any traces of Pegasus' magic being used anywhere in the city.

* * *

Marik and Toben waited back at the compound. Toben told him the promise Pegasus made to them and he was curious at what person he should be bringing back. Pegasus landed at the front gate and went through. Marik opened the door and looked to the two figures he held.

"I guess you did something right for once, Peggy." Marik said as he took his look alike into his arms. _'Hmm, he's just perfect, even though he and the sphinx reminds me of the Saturn and Jupiter princes me and Toben happen to like when we used to live in the cosmos. Could they be the reincarnation of them?'_ Marik wondered before he ledt to head to his room, needing to dispel the sleeping spell off the boy, Toben doing the same.

* * *

When Pegasus brought the two boys back to Marik and Toben did Bakura and Crimson came in with their own load. _'Hopefully Marik and Toben kept him busy for a while.'_ Bakura thought as they continued on their way to their room. Once they were there, they walked inside quietly and locked the door. Crimson went to place Diamond on his bed as Bakura sat down on his own, Ryou still in his arms.

_'You remind me of somebody that was very close to me long ago. Could you be his reincarnation?'_ Bakura thought before he lied Ryou down in the bed. He got up and looked to Crimson.

"Come on, we better find Pegasus just in case he came back and tell him we have no lead on the Gold Moon Bracelet yet." Bakura said and he nodded as they slipped out the room from another door that not even Pegasus knows about which will keep Ryou and Diamond safe.

But for how long...

* * *

Pegasus sat in the small conference room, waiting for Bakura and Crimson seeing as Marik and Toben is occupied with something else. When he saw them come in, he smiled. "So, how is the Bronze Jackal and Black Cobra tonight?" he asked. "Enough with the cute act, Pegasus. What should we do about to Gold Moon Bracelet? We have no lead on it so far." Crimson said.

"Well, it is still in the city but it has found a descendant of one of the Cosmos princes that lived long ago. I can't place who he is because my memory is a little vague other than my hatred to the Wolves of the Four Moons. But I will give you this, it should help you locate any of the princes or princesses from long ago.

"When you do find one, make sure you are ready to kill but, if one of them happen to be the Moon Prince, bring him to me for he still has something that I want." Pegasus explained as he took out a detector in the shape of a jewel that swirled with shadows and twinkling stars.

Bakura took the item before they left._ 'Hopefully my suspicions aren't correct about the boy I brought back. If he is the Neptune prince that I met long ago, I will not kill him.'_ Bakura thought as he and Crimson left out into the city once more, now looking for any sign of the bracelet.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's all for chapter 2 (sorry my mistake). Please review while I hop to getting some more chapters out. Hopefully a lot sooner than before. As a bonus, I will tell you what Yugi and his friends used to rule in the past.

Yugi: Moon

Ryou: Neptune

Malik: Saturn

Topaz: Jupiter

Jou: Mars

Diamond: Pluto

Kaiser: Mercury

Also, the Grisolke I do not own. They belong to the message boards 'The Dragon's Eye' so if you want to see about them, look for the site.


	3. Starting the Search

Zypher: Hello everyone, it's me again and with a new chapter to Vigilantes. I know its been a while but I couldn't think of anymore ideas as of lately. But I got my butt in gear and got back to writing this along with some others. Feel horrible for leaving this story on hold for so long. Anyways, enough of my pity party, let's get this story on the road again.

* * *

Vigilantes

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, utterly confused about the dream he had last night. _'What was that all about? That boy looked like me. Even had the same name but he lived on the moon and I know in my whole entire life, I never visited the moon or was the Lupine Prince.'_ he thought before he spotted the note sitting on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened it.

_'Yugi,_

_I have left someone to watch over you. You could be in grave danger with the bracelet you have on. Make sure no one of evil intentions finds you or I may not be there to help you again. His name is Gris and he will not harm you in any way. I hope to see you again one day._

_Night Wolf, Vigilante of the Wolves of the Four Moons'_ The note read and Yugi smiled.

_'I wish I can thank him again but who could possibly be after me and this bracelet.' _Yugi thought as he looked down to the Gold Moon Bracelet. _'There must be something about it. I hope I can find out what it could be.' _he thought once more as he got up and went to look for Gris.

* * *

Downstairs, Gris was holding a silver tray holding a bowl filled with cereal and a glass of orange juice. He was about to head upstairs when Yugi came towards the stairs. /Ah, there you are, Yugi. I was just fetching some breakfast for you./ Gris said as he walked upstairs. He nodded with a smile and took the tray from Gris.

"Thank you, Gris." Yugi said. They headed up to Yugi's room and sat down on the bed. Yugi started to eat his cereal before looking to Gris again. "So, why did Night Wolf leave you here to watch over me? I thought that he had more things to worry about other than me." Yugi questioned.

/He does but you're special in your own way. That bracelet you wear is a sacred item to the Wolves of the Four Moons. It was something the Silver Wolf granted him and the Crimson Moon Wolf so they can find their lost loved one once more since he was to be reborn once more but his memory of his past was erased so he wouldn't know nothing about it. They are still looking now but they also have the Equine King to worry about./ Gris explained and he nodded.

"Who is the Equine King?" Yugi asked before he finished up with his cereal and took a sip of his orange juice.

/The Equine King is the codename of Pegasus, the King of a distant planet that no one knows of. It was said to be made especially for him, that's why no one knows of it. He came to the moon prince's palace once in the past and asked for the boy's hand in marriage but he declined and in his jealous rage, killed the moon wolves which you know now as the Wolves of the Four Moons but they came back because of the prince's love for them.

/He came back once more on their wedding day and killed off the prince so the moon wolves wouldn't have no one to protect and came to earth, hoping to find the prince's reincarnation.

/Using the five items of the moon will help him succeed but the Wolves of the Four Moons won't let him achieve that goal if they can find the items before him. So far, from what I know, they have two along with Pegasus. The Scarlet Phoenix and Sapphire Dragon is looking for the Red Moon Pendant which only leaves the bracelet. The vigilantes want to protect you as much as they can so you won't be taken by him and be mistaken for the prince unless we're sure that you could be him./ Gris continued and he nodded once more, recalling the dream he had the night before.

_'He may be right, the moon prince looked like me and if he's right, I'm the reincarnated prince and the Wolves of the Four Moons are looking for me. But they don't know I'm him until they are sure by using the items. I know I can't do much but I will do anything I can to try and help them out.'_

He looked down for a second before turning back to Gris. "Gris, if the moon items are sacred, shouldn't certain people be able to see them?" Yugi asked and he nodded. /Yes, anyone of Cosmos royalty of the six planets from the ancient past are able to see them along with the moon prince who was granted the ability once he was of age to learn of his past./ Gris said.

_'Then it is true, I am the moon prince or as of now, the Lupine Prince.'_ Yugi thought before getting up. "Thanks for telling me this, Gris. Now I know who to watch out for. Anyways, I best be heading to school and you should come with me just in case something happens." Yugi said and he nodded as he got up as well and they both left out from the game shop.

* * *

When they made it to school, Gris stayed outside while Yugi headed inside and to his locker. He opened it and found a box wrapped in gold paper sitting inside. He pulled it out and opened it, taking out the note.

_'Yugi,_

_I want you to have this. It's something special that will tell us if you are in any danger that Gris cannot handle. We want to do everything to protect you now that you have the Gold Moon Bracelet. We will always watch over you, Yugi. If you wish to see us, just say so and we'll be there._

_P.S.- We took you out from the rest of the school year until everything with Pegasus and the finding of our prince is done. We wish to not involve anyone else as much as possible._

_Night Wolf'_

Yugi placed the note away and took out the item that rest on the scarlet velvet in the box. It was a pendant with a charm in the shape of a howling wolf. The gold chain was connected to a white gem that represented the moon. He smiled at the gift given to him and placed the pendant on before leaving. He told Gris of what happened and he nodded as Yugi climbed onto his back and he headed off back to the game shop.

* * *

In another part of the city, Bakura and Crimson were out to find the Gold Moon Bracelet once more. Bakura was still wary about whether he was right about Ryou being the Neptune Prince. _'I still don't want to find out. If I'm right then Pegasus can forget about me ever helping out again if it means I'll have to kill him.'_ Bakura thought before the jewel started to glow softly.

"Crimson, the jewel. Its glowing. That must mean the bracelet is nearby." Bakura said and Crimson came over as well. "Where is it pointing to?" he asked. He moved the jewel around him until it started to glow more. "That way. Looks like Pegasus will get his little moon prince soon." Bakura murmured as they started to make their way towards the game shop.

* * *

Yami looked up when he felt magic breezing by. _'That can only be Pegasus' magic. He must've made a tracking device to track the bracelet. From what Aqua told me, the boy he helped holds it now.'_ he thought before he got up and changed into his wolf form before running towards the shop, hoping to reach it before whoever is going after it gets there first.

* * *

Gris sat in the room as Yugi started to clean up a bit. He too felt the magic breezing by and it made his fur stand on end at the thought of who was coming to try and take the bracelet, and maybe Yugi with it. _'I have to keep myself alert so Yugi won't be taken.'_ Gris thought. _'Hopefully Yami or Aqua gets here to drive them off. I heard about Pegasus' lackeys and I won't be able to take them all on my own.'_

"Well, that takes care of this room. Come on, Gris. Let's head downstairs." Yugi said and he nodded as he followed him downstairs. when they got down there though, Gris felt something was about to happen and grabbed onto Yugi before heading into the kitchen.

The window was busted open and Bakura jumped in. He sniffed around lightly before taking the jewel out from his pocket and saw it was glowing more brightly than before. "The bracelet's in here somewhere. Search this place high and low. We're not leaving without that bracelet and we best not have any problems." Bakura said and Crimson nodded as they started to search.

Yugi was quiet as Gris made his way through the kitchen and towards the back door. "Who are they?" he asked quietly. /They're the Black Cobra and Bronze Jackal. They're here for the bracelet so we best get moving and find the Night Wolf or Crimson Moon Wolf to take care of them./ Gris said and Yugi nodded, remembering what Ishizu told him about them.

Gris left out the back door and leapt onto a nearby roof. Back inside the shop, Bakura noticed the jewel's glow was starting to fade. "Whoever has the bracelet is leaving. Come on, we can't lose them." he said and Crimson nodded as they both ran out and followed them.

* * *

They continued on their way and soon saw another figure coming towards them. Gris was prepared to defend Yugi but saw it was a white and crimson wolf. /Crimson Moon Wolf! I'm so glad to see you. We need your help. The Black Cobra and Bronze Jackal has some magic that is locating the bracelet and I can't keep away from them for too long. If I didn't encounter you, Yugi would've been taken at the most with the bracelet./ Gris said.

Yami nodded. "Thank you for watching over him. The Night Wolf should be somewhere around here so look for him and he'll watch over Yugi for you. I might need your help to track these two down if they run off." Yami said and he nodded as he ran off and Yami stood on the roof, prepared to fight Bakura and Crimson when they get here.

* * *

Zypher: Alright, it's getting late and I'll be kicked off from the computer by my sister in a bit so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will review. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
